1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a table top.
2. Description of the Related Art
A table top, which is generally used as a table at home and restaurants, was conventionally used to support objects.
Recently, such table top is used in multipurpose applications, with a cooking device or an electronic device being provided thereon to make better use of space.
Particularly, there has been released a table top, which has an induction heating device for heating metal cooking equipment by induction heating.
As the table top is used in many applications and is installed at various positions, an induction heating device, which is mounted at the table top, is required to be disposed at various positions selected by a user. However, the existing table top has a problem in that the induction heating device is fixed at a position, such that the position may not be readily changed.
Further, a heating region is printed on an upper plate of the table top including the existing induction heating device. In this case, however, there is a problem in that the printing may be damaged by the heat of cooking equipment heated by induction heating. In addition, there is also a problem in that the position of the printed heating region is fixed, such that the heating region cannot be changed when the position of the induction heating device is changed.